Grande Amor
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Era estranho estar tanto tempo longe! Mais ainda, era saber que naquele dia estava a completar idade nova, e o namorado estava longe de si, em um compromisso do serviço, que demoraria mais alguns dias para voltar. Uma pena, pois mesmo sabendo que russos não se importavam muito com comemorarem seus aniversários, para Yuuri era algo que não havia como deixar passar a brancas nuvens!


**Notas da Coelha: **No ano passado, escrevi uma fic para o aniversário do Yuuri, "Surpresa!", e nunca imaginei que dela, outras três iriam seguir o mesmo tema, em que Vitya é Designer Gráfico, e Yuu é Dentista, tendo seus pequenos mascotes... E bem, fico feliz que somente nesse mês, consegui fazer três continuações, mesmo que não diretamente ligadas dessa primeira fanfic. Não é novidade que eu gosto muito de escrever slice of lifes... Quem me conhece do fandom de Saint Seiya, sabe muito bem disso, e bem, eu não conseguiria esse ano deixar passar o aniversário desse que hoje é meu personagem favorito depois de Vitya!

_**Então, sem delongas, mesmo que aqui ainda não seja dia 29/11 (mas no Japão já o é! hihihi)**_  
_**Feliz Aniversário, Yuu-chan!**_

**Beta:** LadyCygnus, minha marida querida, que me atura com muitas de minhas loucuras, mas que está sempre disposta a me ajudar em cada nova "onda que eu resolvo surfar!" Merci, mon ange, je t'aime!

Todos os direitos reservados ao fanartista dessa linda imagem, o qual não consigo me lembrar qual é.

**oOoOoOo**

Fazia menos dois graus!

O vento frio parecia cortar a face delicada. Os lábios e nariz protegidos por um grosso e quentinho cachecol de lã cinza quase não conseguiam fazer valer o seu uso! Enterrada em sua cabeça, a ushanka de pele acinzentada esquentava-lhe as orelhas.

Nesses poucos momentos, ele acabava por sentir saudades de sua terra natal, o Japão! O inverno não era tão rigoroso como o de Saint Petersburg e naquele exato momento estava se sentindo em um verdadeiro freezer!

O moreno deveria ter escutado o que sua secretária havia lhe dito, ou talvez não tivesse de passar por aquele tormento. Mas como ele poderia imaginar que seu carro fosse quebrar justamente naquele dia? E com uma nevasca do nada? Uma má sorte sem tamanho!

Com um suspiro resignado, caminhou apressado. A mochila a tiracolo balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto apressava mais os passos; o vento contrário fazendo-o desejar estar em casa, não tendo de enfrentar aquelas rajadas de friagem que pareciam querer lançá-lo para trás, dificultando seu caminhar.

Conformado, atravessou a rua a passos largos, deixando seus anseios de lado, apenas focando em chegar ao seu apartamento onde pensaria no que fazer para o jantar - que muito provavelmente seria só para si, visto que o namorado ainda se encontrava fora da cidade, em seu compromisso de negócios.

Já fazia exatas duas semanas que o platinado se despedira do moreno prometendo que ambos, mesmo que depois da data, comemorariam o aniversário de Katsuki. E claro que o japonês acreditava piamente nessa promessa, mas ele ficara aquele dia todo desejando receber uma mísera mensagem de Nikiforov. Todos os amigos mais chegados - incluindo sua família e os Nishigori - haviam lhe enviado felicitações. Até mesmo o primo loiro de seu namorado o havia chamado para juntos almoçarem. Algo simples, mas que aquecera-lhe o coração.

Lembrar-se do encontro com Yurio naquele dia mais cedo conseguiu arrancar-lhe um riso divertido naquele momento. Mas, por mais que tivesse sido divertido ter estado com o russo boca suja, para ele ainda faltava algo - ou alguém - e mesmo que quisesse evitar deixar-se abater, a falta que sentia de Viktor o dominava.

Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos que inevitavelmente o levariam a lembrar de suas inseguranças que há muito não o acometiam.

A poucas quadras de seu apartamento, resolveu parar no pequeno mercado e comprar algumas poucas coisas. Pensando no que cozinhar, apressou-se para o açougue nos fundos do estabelecimentos e em poucos minutos, já com uma ideia do que fazer em mente, conseguiu sair do local e continuar até sua casa.

_"Bem…" _\- começou a pensar. - _"Talvez, Viktor não tenha me mandado mensagens, ou mesmo ligado pois está ocupado!"_ \- deixou seus pensamentos de lado ao finalmente passar pela recepção da portaria. Saudou o senhor Minsk, pegando suas correspondências e seguindo para os elevadores.

Assim que o aviso sonoro lhe informou que o elevador havia chegado e que as portas de metal escovado se abriram, Yuuri esperou um dos seus vizinhos sair, saudou-o e tão rápido como um raio, entrou e apertou o botão para o andar desejado.

Pouco tempo depois, já estava abrindo a porta de seu apartamento. Sorriu deixando suas incertezas para fora tão logo ouviu o barulho das patinhas de Pom e Pocha correndo para virem o receber.

\- Olá meus pequenos, papai chegou! - Yuuri saudou ao deixar sua mochila e as sacolas ao lado, para poder agachar e deixar que os mascotes lhe fizessem a festa. - Sentiram minha falta? - questionou ao se por de pé e ir guardar os ingredientes e o restante das compras para primeiro tomar um banho bem quente e, aí sim, preparar o cardápio que tinha em mente.

Foi acompanhado pelos dois mascotes que o seguiram até o banheiro. Yuuri merecia um bom banho de imersão, mas a falta de paciência até que a banheira enchesse o fizera entrar no box e deixar a água quente carregar para longe o frio e todas as agruras daquele dia. Sentia-se renovado, como se suas baterias tivessem recarregado enquanto os fios constantes que cascateavam por seu corpo o ajudassem nesse processo de renovação de energias.

Já de volta ao quarto, Katsuki não lembrava de ter deixado a porta que dava acesso ao corredor fechada. Ajeitando a toalha em sua cintura, buscou por seu óculos de aro azul e sorriu ao ajudar Pom e Pocha a subirem em sua cama.

Ajeitando melhor o objeto corretivo sobre a ponte de seu nariz, deixou seu corpo cair sob o colchão fofinho, sorrindo enternecido ao escutar os filhos latindo ao seu redor. Precisava vestir-se, talvez já colocar um pijama flanelado e finalmente preparar seu delicioso Katsudon - só em pensar naquela iguaria, já podia sentir sua boca ficar cheia de saliva. Realmente, estava morto de fome.

Voltando sua atenção para os mascotes que ainda brincavam atrás dele, sorriu mais uma vez. Se pudesse, pediria algo para ser entregue apenas para não cozinhar somente para si, mas só de lembrar que tudo o que ele mais gostava, seu paladar não aceitava muito bem quando estes provinham de encomendas… com um suspiro resignado, levantou-se e ao mirar a porta de seu guarda roupas embutido, teve um pequeno sobressalto.

Ele sabia que não estava ficando louco e a porta do quarto havia sido deixada aberta. A prova… a prova, está estava pendurada em seu mancebo por um cabide com capa protetora.

Aproximando-se para poder ler o bilhete com letra caprichada de seu namorado, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

"_O que Vitya quer com tudo isso? Ele não iria ficar por mais dois dias fora?"_ \- pensou Yuuri ao deslizar o zíper e prender a respiração ao se deparar com um tecido escuro e delicado ao toque. Balançando a cabeça, sentiu as bochechas arderem e ele tinha consciência que não seria de bom tom perguntar por que o russo havia gastado tanto com um terno novo para ele.

Resignado, volveu os olhos para o relógio despertador na cabeceira. Teria pouco menos de quarenta minutos para se arrumar e descer até a portaria. Por isso mesmo, dera prioridade primeiro a Pom e Pocha; precisava se certificar de deixá-los confortáveis se caso acabassem ficando fora até o dia seguinte.

Seguindo piamente o que o platinado havia pedido na missiva que fora deixada juntamente com a roupa nova, Yuuri, por fim estava pronto para se despedir dos filhotes.

\- Escutem com atenção, Po e Pom! - Yuuri chamou-lhe a atenção e assim que os olhinhos de ambos voltaram em sua direção, continuou. - Os papais vão sair, então não queremos bagunças pela casa! - a voz séria, o olhar seguro, mas carinhoso. - Vou deixar a luz noturna acesa para vocês, então se comportem, está bem? - pediu e ao reparar em como ambos o miravam com interesse, sorriu. - Como estou? Estou bem? - perguntou o dentista ao dar um volteio se exibindo. Com novo sorriso, baixou um pouco o corpo para poder sapecar beijinhos nos focinhos dos mascotes e, por fim, sair.

Lançando um olhar de esguelha para o relógio de parede, arregalou os olhos preocupado. Não gostava de se atrasar e até mesmo por isso, correu para o hall de entrada e para o elevador. Quando finalmente apareceu na portaria, o porteiro da noite já foi logo o alertando que o carro negro do outro lado da rua o estava aguardando.

Yuuri sentiu a boca secar e mal conseguiu agradecer pela gentileza do outro homem, pois seus pés, por vontade própria, o moveram até o calçamento, levando-o para atravessar a rua. Antes mesmo de conseguir colocar a mão na maçaneta, o motorista em um terno alinhado, abriu-lhe a porta.

\- Boa noite, senhor Katsuki! Meu nome é Oliver e serei seu motorista até o seu destino. - a voz de barítono parecia casar com o moreno alto de expressivos olhos castanhos.

\- Boa noite! - respondeu o dentista ao finalmente se acomodar no banco espaçoso daquele carro de luxo. Se Yuuri se sentia perdido, agora estava embasbacado! Em sua cabeça, não conseguia entender por que Viktor estava gastando tanto naquela noite de sexta. Volvendo os olhos atentos pelo interior do auto, logo conteve a respiração - estava em Mercedes Benz quatro portas, o que era charmoso e ao mesmo tempo desesperador. Era surreal e, por mais que tudo parecesse um sonho, era bem real!

Prestando atenção (ou tentando prestar) à paisagem, às pessoas e locais, tudo parecia passar desfocado diante de seus olhos e por mais que tentasse adivinhar para onde estava indo, sempre se perdia com a agitação dos muitos veículos. Bem, o fato era que o japonês deixou tudo seguir seu curso. Se seu homem queria lhe fazer todo aquele agrado, que assim fosse! Relaxando e tentando acalmar seu coração que batia descompassado no peito, Yuuri finalmente conseguiu se localizar. Era raro passar por aquele local, tendo em vista que seu apartamento e até mesmo o de Viktor ficavam em sentido contrário, mas quando resolviam fugir da rotina e jantar fora, o centro histórico de São Petersburgo era o melhor lugar.

Assim que o carro parou, o nipônico deixou que todo o protocolo, o qual seu condutor seguia piamente à risca, fosse seguido. Saiu com calma tão logo a porta fora aberta. Agradeceu a Oliver e deixou-se levar pelo encanto, ficando alguns poucos minutos observando a fachada daquele local. Tons claros contrastavam com a beleza e singularidade da construção. Ao se aproximar das portas com o logo em dourado no vidro, esta foi aberta por um senhor a caráter, que o saudou polidamente. Com um sorriso acanhado, o dentista agradeceu e seguiu até a recepção, onde sem demora fora novamente bem recebido e indicado que este seguisse pela escadaria com tapete vermelho até a entrada do restaurante "Maria Carlotta".

Se Yuuri até então sentia-se um peixinho fora d'água agora, ao adentrar pelas lindas portas do Trezzini Palace Hotel, sentia-se em um verdadeiro sonho. Se aproximando da entrada do restaurante, voltou levemente os olhos na direção em que viera, reparando na decoração primorosa e nos quadros distribuídos pelas paredes. Sentia-se como se estivesse sonhando e que muito em breve seu despertador o iria acordar para mais um dia de trabalho, mas não, não desta vez. A voz calma e levemente rouca de um homem alto, o maitre, foi que o retirou de seus devaneios.

\- Boa noite, seja muito bem vindo ao restaurante Maria Carlotta, reserva em nome? - perguntou.

\- Nikiforov… - respondeu Katsuki com convicção. Observando o homem pelo tempo que este checou sua lista, o dentista aproveitou para buscar com os olhos quem ele gostaria de estar, mas o que estava parecendo era que talvez o russo ainda não se encontrasse no local ou estava onde não poderia ser visto da entrada. Voltando sua atenção para o outro homem, este com apenas um gesto, chamou um dos tantos garçons que passavam com leveza pelo grande e luxuoso salão.

\- Por favor, senhor, queira me acompanhar!

E assim foi feito. Yuuri seguia o rapaz à sua frente entre as mesas dispostas até que, finalmente, sentado próximo à uma janela, estava Nikiforov. Se conectaram pelos olhares. Olhares de pura paixão, admiração, saudosismo. Aquele olhar apaixonado, que cala fundo e que não há necessidade de nada ser dito.

Viktor deu um salto, se pondo de pé e recebendo o namorado com um abraço caloroso.

\- _S dniôm rojdênia_ (Feliz Aniversário!), _moya snezhinka_ (meu floco de neve)! - desejou o platinado ao ronronar bem próximo ao ouvido do moreno, antes de sapecar-lhe um selinho nos lábios róseos.

\- Vitya… - repreendeu Yuuri ao volver os olhos por todos os lados apenas para constatar que daquele lado, só se encontravam os dois, pois até mesmo o garçom havia se afastado dando-lhes um momento de privacidade. - Obrigado! - agradeceu.

\- Você está perfeito! - ronronou o designer gráfico, antes de se afastar um pouco. Com um sorriso travesso, afastou-se um pouco admirando seu homem e como o rubor de suas bochechas lhe dava todo um charme a parte. Sabia que seu par estava envergonhado e Viktor gostava de provocá-lo mais um pouco, mas preferiu não abusar, sendo assim, ajudou-o se sentar e fez o mesmo ficando de frente para ele. - Você já quer pedir? - perguntou, tão logo o menu para cada um lhes fora entregue.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, mirou com interesse ao cardápio. Contendo a respiração, sustentou o olhar do platinado antes de se pronunciar. Voltou mais uma vez a olhar para o encarte em mãos. Estava um tanto incomodado com os valores e não tinha coragem de fazer um pedido que fosse.

\- Vitya, não precisava de tudo isso! - murmurou Yuuri ao demonstrar sua preocupação.

\- Como não, _snezhinka_? - questionou Viktor e, antes que o moreno respondesse, continuou. - É seu aniversário! Uma data especial, que eu quero você todo para mim, onde vamos passar momentos inesquecíveis, e… ah! Yuu… eu quero te fazer esse agrado! - mirou-o com olhos pidões e um leve sorriso. Em outros tempos, antes até de o conhecer, o platinado não comemorava aniversários de ninguém, por ser assim a natureza russa, mas agora, o nipônico havia dado uma nova razão para ele viver. - Me deixa fazer isso dessa vez? - pediu. - Hoje é uma data especial! - e para reforçar o que dizia, segurou a mão direita do namorado, a levando até os lábios e depositando um beijo casto sobre o dorso próximo aos dedos finos de seu homem.

Com um sorriso meigo e ainda com tanto sem graça, Katsuki concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ao ter sua mão liberada, tornou a olhar para o menu.

\- Vitya… - chamou-o. Seus olhos tornaram a se conectar. - Eu não sei o que escolher, então, por favor, peça por nós! - pediu. - Confio em seu bom gosto!

Nikiforov abriu mais o sorriso e, sem muito pensar, fez o pedido o qual esperava que seu par aprovasse e viesse a gostar. Quando tornou a olhar para o moreno, viu que esse o mirava com interesse, e com um sorriso - agora envergonhado -, o russo lhe explicou:

\- Pedi uma Caesar salad com camarão e torradas de brioche e, como entrada, já solicitei algo quente para espantarmos um pouco a friagem…

\- Panquecas de batata? - perguntou Yuuri, ao não aguentar sua curiosidade, afinal, o namorado havia feito o pedido um tanto baixo para surpreendê-lo.

\- Hmm… vamos esperar para ver! - gracejou o designer. - Se quero te surpreender, não posso ficar contando tudo o que escolhi. - riu divertido ao observar o beicinho que a ele era destinado. - Por favor, _snezhinka_, é o seu dia! Não faça esse biquinho! - pediu.

Mirando-o de lado, Yuuri deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse no lugar do bico que estava fazendo e, com um suspiro, tornou a olhar diretamente para seu homem.

\- Ah! Aí sim está melhor! - ronronou Viktor ao tomar novamente a mão do moreno entre as suas sobre o tampo da mesa. - Eu queria te perguntar tantas coisas, mas creio que não seja necessário, pois só com seu abraço pude sentir o quanto estes dias longe nos deixaram saudosistas! Bem, porque eu senti muito a falta de meu dentista favorito! - gracejou ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava a mão.

\- Também senti a sua falta, Vitya! Assim como nossos pequenos mascotes! - Yuuri lembrou-lhe dos mascotes e nem precisava dizer em como Pom estava. - Deu tudo certo para você? - quis saber. - Eu achei que você voltaria somente no domingo! - arqueando as sobrancelhas, afastou-se um pouco da mesa e soltou a mão do platinado tão logo notou a chegada do garçom com o pedido; um sorriso de contentamento ao notar as panquecas de batata com molho de cogumelos e creme de leite.

\- O cheiro está delicioso! - Viktor comentou apenas para ter a certeza que seu acompanhante também achava o mesmo.

\- Sim… - Katsuki respondeu e, ao experimentar a panqueca, fechou os olhos em puro deleite, degustando o sabor. Já havia comido aquela iguaria, mas fazia algum tempo que o namorado não lhes preparava o prato.

Enquanto iam degustando o delicioso menu escolhido pelo russo, conversavam trivialidades, acontecimentos daqueles dias que apenas trocavam mensagens e uma ou outra chamada por vídeo conferência.

\- Então, Yurio te chamou para almoçar? - Viktor estava incrédulo. O primo havia se afeiçoado ao namorado e este sentia-se feliz, pois o loiro desbocado era sua única família e era importante essa aceitação.

\- Sim e além de ter sido uma surpresa, foi muito bom e divertido! - respondeu Yuuri ao limpar os lábios com o guardanapo de tecido. - Estou satisfeito! - comentou ao dispor os talheres como mandava a etiqueta.

\- Sério? - Nikiforov questionou ao também deixar seus talheres sob o tampo da mesa. - Achei que você iria gostar de uma sobremesa! - comentou ao sustentar-lhe o olhar.

\- Você sabe que só de olhar eu engordo dois quilos! - gracejou Yuuri.

\- Ora, _moya lyubov'_ (meu amor)! Deixa de ser exagerado. Eu tenho certeza que todos esses dias você tem se alimentado muito pouco! - e quase gargalhou ao notar que realmente ele tinha razão. - E, além do mais, eu gosto quando você fica mais cheiinho!

\- Viktor! Não me tente! - pediu Yuuri. Não era novidade que ele ganhava peso com facilidade, nunca escondera isso do namorado, mas desde que estavam juntos, o nipônico adotara para si a mesma dieta saudável que o platinado e desde que havia tomado essa decisão, passara a se sentir muito melhor.

\- Yuu, é só hoje! - foi a vez do designer fazer beicinho e conseguir arrancar um riso um pouco mais alto do moreno, que tapou a boca com uma das mãos ao olhar preocupado para os lados.

Não estavam mais tão sozinhos naquele lado do grande salão do restaurante, mas as pessoas estavam tão absortas em seus próprios mundos que nem os olhavam, ou se quer notavam.

\- Posso escolher algo para nós? - perguntou Nikiforov. - Ou você quer beber ou mesmo comer mais alguma coisa?

Yuuri levantou sua taça ainda com vinho que haviam pedido e negou com um leve movimento de cabeça.

Sem esperar, o russo fez um sinal para o garçom e quando este se aproximou, pediu o menu mais uma vez. Antes do mesmo se retirar, pedindo licença, foi recolhendo os pratos e os levando embora. Quando retornou trazendo o que havia lhe sido solicitado, entregou um exemplar para cada, mas o japonês devolveu o dele - como já estavam fazendo, o platinado iria escolher algo para ambos.

Mais uma vez a sós, Viktor notou quando o amante desviou os olhos, quem sabe para apreciar a beleza da era petrina do local, e foi nesse exato momento que ele deslizou alguma coisa no meio do menu e rapidamente o deixou a frente do outro.

\- _Snezhinka_… - chamou-lhe a atenção. - Acho melhor você escolher ou iremos comer novamente bolo _Medovik_! - e ao ver o moreno torcer um pouco os lábios, controlou a vontade de rir.

\- Ah! Viktor, sei que você gosta desse bolo de mel, mas eu quero algo diferente… - Katsuki parou de falar, pois naquele exato momento seus olhos haviam recaído sobre o menu e achando local marcado. Uma pequena caixa em veludo azul escuro o fez segurar o ar. Seus olhos voltaram para os cerúleos que o miravam com intensidade. - Vitya… - calou-se ao ver o russo ficar em pé, tomar a caixa em suas mãos e recostando um joelho no chão, abriu a caixinha revelando um par de alianças douradas.

\- Yuuri, _moya lyubov'._.. - começou Viktor, o coração batendo descompassado, olhos nos olhos. Azuis perdidos no brilho levemente avermelhados dos chocolates, que estavam marejados de lágrimas. - Eu queria - parou de falar assim que um pequeno arranjo de flores delicadas e azuis, foram colocadas à sua frente e em um impulso as entregou ao moreno.

\- Miosótis… ah! Vitya… - a voz embargada do dentista, que tinha como um de seus hobbys, ter várias flores e plantas em seu apartamento. Yuuri conhecia o significado daquela simples, mas delicada e perfeita flor. - Nunca se esqueça de mim! - murmurou o significado daquela miudeza azul, que se encontrava em suas mãos. - Ah! Vitya! - as lágrimas agora deslizavam pela face bonita. Se jogando nos braços do designer, ambos quase foram ao chão. Só não foram às vias de fato pois o russo aguentara o peso em suas pernas.

\- Yuu… eu nem consegui… - murmurou sem conseguir terminar de falar.

\- Não tem problema, meu amor! - respondeu Katsuki ao depositar um leve beijo nos lábios que tanto almejara. - Eu aceito, senhor Nikiforov! - e, ao terminar de falar, deixou que o russo deslizasse por seu dedo o objeto dourado, fazendo o mesmo logo em seguida com ele.

Ao se abraçarem novamente, ouviram palmas e felicitações vindos das pessoas ao redor, e aquilo ao mesmo tempo que era gratificante (visto que a Rússia ainda era muito conservadora), também acabou por deixar o nipônico mais envergonhado do que já estava!

Escondendo o rosto na curva do ombro com o pescoço do agora noivo, Yuuri pediu:

\- Por favor, Vitya, me leva para casa! - a voz baixa, acariciando a pele delicada do pescoço do russo.

Levantando, Viktor ajudou ao moreno a se levantar da cadeira e agradecendo as felicitações ouvidas, passou o braço direito pela cintura esguia do noivo, o puxando mais para si e murmurando ao pé de seu ouvido:

\- A noite está apenas começando, _snezhinka_! - e o fazendo caminhar, seguiu para a saída do restaurante, indo em direção do elevador espelhado.

Sem fazer idéia do que o noivo havia planejado, Yuuri o observou apertar o botão do terceiro andar e de seu bolso retirar uma pequena chave com uma borla na cor bordô afixada em um suporte dourado. Na pequena plaquinha, além do logo do hotel, havia também um número, o qual não foi possível a ele ver qual era.

Sentindo-se observado, Nikiforov puxou Katsuki para si, o envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso. Beijando-lhe a testa, sorriu ao sentir o moreno encaixar melhor os corpos, buscando um maior contato. Acariciando as costas do mais baixo, guiou-o para fora do elevador tão logo este abriu suas portas.

\- River Junior Suite, número trinta e cinco… - murmurou o designer ao caminhar lentamente até a porta entalhada com a numeração almejada.

\- Viktor, por que tudo isso? - questionou o dentista ao novamente começar a pensar demais.

\- Shhh, Yuu… - o abraçou novamente tão logo entraram na suíte espaçosa e ricamente decorada. - Eu quero, é algo especial para nós dois e você merece. - e sapecou-lhe um beijo nos lábios carnudos.

Yuuri achou por bem naquele momento não dizer mais nada. Observando melhor o quarto, sorriu enternecido.

\- Mais Miosótis? - Katuski estava extasiado. As pequenas flores azuis com algumas levemente arroxeadas combinavam com a rica decoração do quarto nas cores azul claro, branco e tons pastéis das paredes. Sobre a cama king size, mais um pequeno bouquet e mais ao canto sobre a mesinha de centro próximo ao sofá e das poltronas, dentro do balde de gelo, uma garrafa de champanhe. - Vi…

\- Gostou, _snezhinka_? - Viktor perguntou ao abraçá-lo por trás e começar a depositar beijos pela nuca e base do pescoço, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

\- Eu não mereço isso tudo! - começou, mas foi logo atalhado pelo mais alto que o apertou mais de encontro a si e cravou-lhe os dentes na base do pescoço do lado direito, ouvindo um gemido alto em protesto.

\- Nunca mais diga isso, Yuuri! - ordenou Viktor, a voz grossa levemente rouca. - Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim e eu não vou admitir que você se menospreze! - fez uma pausa para poder deixá-lo girar entre seus braços; o platinado queria mirá-lo nos olhos. - Você chegou quando eu mais precisava, você iluminou minha vida com seu jeito leve de viver a sua vida, com seu sorriso franco, com sua luz! - parou para retirar novas lágrimas que deslizavam pelo rosto bonito. - Não chore, por favor! - pediu. - Eu não o quero triste, se eu fiz… - foi a vez do platinado se calar ao ter seus lábios cobertos pelos do japonês.

Um beijo exigente, carregado de volúpia, derrubando barreiras que começavam a ser construídas naquele diálogo, sem que ambos percebessem.

\- Não estou triste - começou Yuuri ao unir sua testa na de Viktor -, estou tão feliz que parece que meu coração irá explodir!

O designer sorriu, sapecando-lhe vários beijos, capturando as poucas lágrimas com seus lábios e língua enquanto ia retirando o paletó utilizado pelo noivo que, com um sorriso matreiro, também entrou na onda do mais velho.

\- Te amo, Yuuri! - ronronou Viktor antes de ambos caírem sobre a cama.

\- Também te amo, Viktor! - confessou o dentista, rindo ao deixar-se envolver pelos braços fortes, onde rolaram nus na cama, antes de finalmente o moreno ficar embaixo do platinado.

Os corpos sem empecilho algum roçando, se buscando… e lá fora, poderia estar fazendo menos dois graus como já era esperado, mas naquele quarto luxuoso, ah! Nem nos sonhos mais loucos a temperatura iria baixar da casa dos quarenta!

oOoOoOo

**Explicações:**

O Hotel Trezzini Palace, realmente existe em Saint Petersburg, e é um lugar muito bonito, seguindo a risca sua arquitetura de época imperial da cidade. O Palácio Trezzini é um museu que preservou o espírito e a hospitalidade da época petrina. Sua história é muito interessante, e gostaria muito de poder aqui a relatar, mas vou apenas deixar o link para que quem assim desejar desvendar os mistérios de suas passagens e ver as fotos das suítes, incluindo a que usei na fanfic, sintam-se a vontade. /en

Sobre as Miosótis (Não se esqueça de mim), a origem dessa bela flor é da Rússia Européia, e é muito usada para enfeites, jardins, e inclusive, eram as flores preferidas da princesa Diana. Seu nome em inglês é forget-me-not.  
/miosotis-ou-nao-se-esqueca-de-mim/

**Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*olhando de um lado para o outro, apenas esperando que certo escorpiano apareça para espicaçar sem dó nem piedade a nova fic que está prestes a ir ao ar. Olha de novo de um lado para o outro, e quando está prestes a suspirar de alívio, um vulto para ao lado do PC*

Kardia: Me diga uma coisa, Coelhinha querida... *a voz em um leve falsete irônico* Se eu puxar esse cabo o que acontece? *mostrando o cabo de energia do PC*

*sem se abalar começa a olhar para o caderninho de capa azul, e as canetas*

Então, Kardia, seu demonho! *rosnando* Se experimentar fazer o que estou pensando, juro por São Yaoi que as histórias que estou a bolar com você e seu querido Gelo, nunca sairão da minha caçoleta! *mirando-o seriamente* O que acha disso?

Kardia: Uma pena tremenda, pois ai quem também não escreve mais é...

Dégel: Encrencando com ela de novo, Kardia? *cortando o venenoso* Deixa a Coelha em paz! E ai se ela se enfezar, e nunca mais escrever uma vírgula conosco! Juro que irás ficar permanentemente sem o que mais gosta. *e com um olhar sínico o aquariano deixou os dois sozinhos*

Kardia: Viu o que você fez?

Euuu? Você tem certeza disso? Quem ficou me aporrinhando? *dando de ombros* Então, vaza e vai lá tentar acalmar a fera, pois sabe que ficar sem afogar, digo... ah! Você entendeu, seu demonho irritante! *mostrando a língua pro rabudo* Vaza, vai fazer as pazes, enquanto eu fico aqui para agradecer quem aqui chegou! *suspirando ao ver o escorpiano pegar o caminho da roça*

Obrigado se você até aqui chegou. Eu queria poder ter colocado essa fanfic mais tarde no ar, mas o sono está começando a me levar embora, e bem... como isso não vem ao caso, se gostou, please, deixe um comentário, afinal ficwriter Coelha feliz, consegue escrever muito mais!

beijos


End file.
